Dancing on Air
by Evil.VS.Waffles
Summary: This is my ending to Date With Destiny. I know very orignal, but hey! I'm just cool like that! Just read it and enjoy.


Author's Note: I wanted to see Robin and Starfire's dance at the end of _Date with Destiny. _I think all of us RobStar fans did. So here is my version of the ending.

This is my first one shot, so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I _**DO**_ own Taylor Lautner… in my most wonderful dreams. Maybe I'll go to sleep so I can be with him some more... *drools*

* * *

><p>"<em>And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The king and queen of this year's prom, Robin and Starfire!<em>" The DJ announced over the mike.

Both Robin and Starfire were both shocked. They didn't go to that school, or any school for that matter. Yet they still got voted for 'king' and 'queen' of the prom. It might've been a prank. It might've been because they saved the day once again and the school just wanted to repay them.

"I suppose that one more dance wouldn't kill me." Robin said then led Starfire onto the dance floor. For some reason they were the only ones on the floor. Maybe the battle that had earlier taken place scared everyone off, maybe not. Either way, the two were both glad to be alone for once.

No sooner were they on dance floor did a slow song come on. It wasn't a bad song. It had a good tune, and was very easy to waltz to. They started dancing silently.

Starfire put her head on Robin's shoulder. It was hard for her to do so because of the hieght difference, but she made it work. When she did, it felt like haven, and as if her feet weren't even touching the floor of the boat. Noticing this she opened her left eye and looked down. Just as she feared, both her and Robin-who was in her arms-were high above the dancefloor. She didn't know if Robin noticed, but the slightly tighter grasp around her waist gave her the answer. Though it was dangorous, but it they were dancing on air. Figurtivlly and liturally.

"Was Kitten as good at doing the dancing very slowly?" Starfire asked carelessly. This made threw Robin, but made him let out a little chuckle.

"Not but a mile. Not by a hundred miles." Robin informed the alien princess smiling. This made her smile back.

"I am glad." Starfire said. "I was worried that you had liked Kitten more. That she was better than me and had won your liking. It would be very, as you say, awkward. Yes?"

There was a silence. It hung around the two teens like drapes over a window. Had Starfire known what she said? Did she realy just say the she was jealous? Jealous of _Kitten_? The question that Robin's mind pondered the most was, why did he like that idea? After all, Starfire was his best friend. Why did the thought of Star wanting him for herself and not for another girl make his mid section to fill with 'butterflies'? Best friends don't think that way about each other. Do they?

"Star, were _you_, _jealous_ of _Kitten_?" Robin asked, his voice shown his shock. Starfire, so kind, so innocent, she never envied a girl before other than that one time with Blackfire. She never had the need before. Before Kitten. So why did it start when Kitten walked into their lives?

"Yes, I guess I did have the jealously." Starfire replied. She blushed. "This is normal for Earth girls to feel this way towards each other. I am correct, yes?" Robin thought that Starfire sounded adorable when she asked questions about Earth, or talking the way she did. Of corse, he always thought the Starfire was adorable. Robin's laugh was so quite, it would be unheard among the any body who wasn't Star.

"Yeah Starfire. Don't worry, it's perfectly normal for girls to get jealous." Robin assured her. "Matter a fact, it's normal for everyone to want to be in another person's shoes at lest once in their life."

Starfire lifted her head tilted it to the left in confustion. "Wanting to be in somebody's shoes? But what if they do not share the same size of the shoes?"

"Not shoes as in shoes Star," Robin chukkled. "It means that somebody wants to be another person. See the world through their eyes. Have the world see them as that person. Or walk the world in somebody's meantal 'shoes' that aren't their's. You see? Just something that people say."

"Oh."

There was a pause in the conversation. It wasn't awkward, but it didn't feel like it belonged there. At least not to Robin. He didn't want to hear the voice the seemed to be coming from his heart. _Look at her. You know that you want her. Starfire. That's the most beautiful name there is. It belongs to the most beautiful girl of the whole universe_. **Stop think that! Star's just your best friend! Starfire's you BEST friend. Your hottest friend. Your nicest friend.** Great, now both his soft and hard side was all about her good qualities. He couldn't have that. He had to get some answers from her, and soon. _Here it goes. **Don't screw this up Rob!**_

"Starfire, just one question."

Starfire looked up and into his eyes. Well, where his eyes were. More like she looked into the white of his mask.

"Yes?"

"_Why _were you jealous of Kitten?" Robin was clueless. It shown in his voice and his words. It made Starfire inwardly smirk.

"She had what I had not." Star sighed realizing that she had to explain further. "You."

"Me?" Disbelief filled the voice of the Boy Wonder.

"Yes, Robin. She had a moment like this. She was able to be a round you. X'hal, she has the looks that any boy in the city would want. She is more beautiful than me. Why would I not be jealous?" Sadness dripped in these words that it could make Raven depressed. Starfire making Raven depressed, that was unheard of.

"Star, I still don't get it." What was Starfire talking about? Kitten being more beautiful than her? Compared to her, Kitten looked like the wrong end of a dog.

"She was close to you. She was able to show affection to you that I who never be allowed to show you. X'hal Robin, you may not like her, but would have given anything to be 'in her shoes.'"

Before Robin could say something in return, his lips were sealed by another pair. Starfire's pair of lips. They were pushed into his, yet they were gentle. They were filled with desperetness and sadness, yet they held so much love. It was almost heaven for Starfire.

_Almost._

She realized that Robin wasn't kissing her back. She almost pulled away. She almost apologized to Robin for kissing him, when a merical happened. A hand was placed on the back of her neck. Gentle yet firm. It was Robin, answering her prayers. Granting her wishes. Meeting her dreams.

For two whole minutes they were like that: kissing and savoring each other's taste. Then they had to pull back for breath. They did so at the same time, not wanting that moment to end. Smiling they looked at each other. Both of them had shallow breath from the passion of the kiss.

"Dude! You two finally came to your senses!" A familiar voice broke the moment. Then the sound of that voice in pain told them that a certian girl shut him up.

"Man, y'all wanted privacy y'all should've stayed in the air."

It was then they realized that they were back on the boat. Both blushed realizing that their teammates must hvae seen that. At least they didn't have to stress on finding the perfect way of telling them that they were now a couple.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so much for reading this. I'd also like to thank my friend <strong>Whooopdeedooo<strong> for being there for me. I'd also like to thank **MaestroLucario** and **Kryalla Orchid** for your words of wisdom and ecouragement. Thank you anyone else who falls into these catigories. I either forgot which one you were or I forgot to put you in my favorites/alerts. Thank you anyone who reads this. I don't care if it's a flame you can write it just try to put some reasoning into it. Thanks again for reading my first one-shot!


End file.
